Today was a Fairytale
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: Every couple (in DC) has its own love story. Fairytale-like, maybe? They have so many differences, of course! They are different stories! Full summary at Prologue! Akako and Saguru One-shot! (Excluding the prologue which holds the full summary) Read, review and fave if liked ;)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Every couple (in DC) has its own love story._

_Fairytale-like, maybe?_

_They have so many differences, of course!_

_They are different stories!_

_._

_._

_._

_Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mori's_

_Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama's_

_Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori's_

_._

_._

_._

_All have distinct characters_

_All have unlike 'land far, far away's'_

_._

_._

_._

_But they all have their similarities_

_._

_._

_._

_They all are childhood friends_

_._

_._

_They proved that _love is stronger with...

_**Time...**_

_The time they met each other_

_The time they __**knew**__ each other_

_And most importantly..._

_The time they felt it..._

_._

_._

**_Love..._**

_._

_Two different words_

_Both have their own definitions_

_But..._

_They are connected._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But what about the witch and the detective's love story?_

_What about Akako Koizumi and Saguru Hakuba?_

_._

_._

_._

_How are they going to prove their love if they hadn't known each other for that long?_

_Or so we thought..._

_._

_._

_._

_Is it called love if you just seen him / her for a few days?_

_Or just a stage called, crush? Admiration?_

_._

_._

_._

_Is Saguru Hakuba going to be the first Gosho boy to not have a childhood friend as his love interest?_

_Maybe?_

_Maybe not.._

* * *

A/N: Kyaa~! , What a crappy prologue! Well, what do you think? I'll write the story tomorrow. I'm sleepy already _ Oyasumi! ^_^V


	2. Today was a fairytale

**A/N: **my first time writing a one-shot :P please bear with it _ I think this was in AU but, ummm... sort of? I don't know either! XD

* * *

Today was a Fairytale:

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale_

.

.

.

.

One fair afternoon. The sky is clear and the sun's rays isn't as hot as it used to be. Just a perfect day to go strolling on the park.

Silence in the school, Ekoda High School. Lesson is still going on until the most awaited sound was heard by the students.

The ringing of the bell

Signaling the end of the class.

.

Students were rushing outside their own rooms, excited to go home.

Outside were groups of students walking... Friends, couples... But there is one, no two.

Two students walking on their way home, alone.

.

Way home? I think not.

(Akako's POV)

Finally, class was finished.

So where am I going anyway?

Instead of going home already, my feet is walking on its own.

Going back to that certain place.

The place where I met him...

_My first love?_ Maybe?

Ara! _Childhood friend_ is the right term

But still, he left me.

He left me without knowing even his name!

But we both have this...

.

.

The locket piece...

Why piece?

We broke the locket into two parts before we parted.

*sigh* I was only 7 years old that time.

I have the power of a witch, the traits, yes.

I was a very ill-tempered girl back then, until he came to my life.

He, who changed my life.

He, who changed myself.

.

.

(Saguru's POV)

Class dismissed.

Yes, finally.

Now I'm on my daily routine. After school, I'm going to that place.

What place?

To be specific, the park.

The part of the park where there is no person around.

And the part of it where I met her.

.

.

That silly, unkind, always-has-her-brows-connected girl.

But she became soft-hearted as time goes by

And close to me...

until I left for London...

Her fake smiles during that time.

It slowly broke my heart.

But we can't fight fate, we have no match against it.

We were separated by the plane, miles of miles were our distance.

No communication

But there is a remembrance.

This other part of locket.

.

.

.

(Narrator's POV)

Both teens who are deep in thoughts until they reached the place.

Surprised to see each other, it didn't hit them that they were both one's childhood friends

And first loves

Coincidence? No it's not! What a baka they are to not realize that the one they've missed so much is the one in front of them

"What're you doing here?" both asked to the person in front of them

"You first/ No you go first"

"Ladies first, Akako-san" the gentleman flirt asked

"Well, you see Hakuba-kun, I'm here to... to reminisce a happening back then"

Surprised to hear the girl's statement, he said his reason too

"Really? If you were to ask me, I have the same... reason" his voice trailing. Realizing what's going on. Same with Akako who had her eyes widen on the fact

"Could it be, Hakuba-kun?" her eyes looking directly at his, full of hope and happiness. Hoping that she and her childhood friend-slash-love had already reunited

And for Saguru, he had his very attracting smile. The smile that made Akako's heart soften the time she saw it for the first time.

"Yes, Akako-san." he said while looking for something in his pocket. Looking for the locket part

"Huh?" Akako said clueless and saw her classmate looking for something in his pocket which made her look too in her skirt's pocket.

After a few seconds, they showed it to each other which made them smile.

"I've found you, at last" Saguru said plainly with a cheeky smile on his face.

"You! How dare you leave me!" Akako said with a joking tone on her voice

.

.

.

*flashback*

_A sound of a crying girl._

_And a boy who just passed by._

_"Nee, what's wrong? Are you okay" the boy asked kneeling to the girl's level_

_"*sob* *sniff* What's wrong?! y-you! And n-now you're asking me if I-I'm okay? O-Of course I'm f-fine! Would I be crying if I wa- *sniff* wasn't? Isn't it obvious!? Baka!" she snapped back and started wiping her tears from her face. Covering her right knee which is covered with blood_

_The boy gasped at seeing the girl's knee which is bleeding badly._

_Without uttering a word, he searched for something in his bag. A towel?  
_

_The girl stopped crying and watched what the boy is doing. She noticed his worried look so she stopped sobbing._

_After cutting the towel which formed to a long bandage, he tied it to the girl's knee and smiled at her_

_"There. Feeling better now?" He asked then giggled._

_"H-hai. Thanks. What's your name?" The girl asked with a smile, a warm smile but right before the boy will say his name. Someone called him_

_"Bocchama! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on, your dad's worried sick"_

_"But baaya~" he tried resisting then looked to the girl_

_"Go on, you don't want to be scolded don't you?" the girl said then ran while waving goodbye._

_"See you again my knight in shining armor! Hihi!" she shouted while running with her head looking at him  
_

_._

_.  
_

_The next day, at the same park where little Saguru saw litle Akako wounded..._

_"Yo! Ohime-sama!" little Saguru shouted which made little Akako look at him and forgot about the ice cream she was currently buying_

_"Huh? Ara! My knight! *chuckles*" she smiled then get the ice cream_

_"Umm... One more please?" Little Akako said to the vendor. Then she gave the other ice cream to Saguru_

_"Aww... Thanks!" Saguru said and they started eating their ice creams_

_._

_._

_One week has passed and they grew so close. They weren't classmates but they are schoolmates. Little Saguru fetch little Akako when the class was dismissed and they were walking together._

_Both happy in each others presence. There even comes the time where they promised to each other while watching a movie at Saguru's._

_A romantic one. Weird right? 7 year old children watching such?_

_"Nee, my prince?" yes, that is how they address each other, as prince and princess_

_"What is it?"_

_"Let's get married!" Akako said with glowing eyes_

_"Yeah! Right! When we turned like their age huh? Promise? Princess?" Saguru said with a wide grin on his face and hold out his pinky finger, ready for a pinky swear_

_"I promise!" Akako said as they both pinky-sweared_

_._

_._

_._

_But still, fate has to interfere._

_The time when Saguru had to leave._

_When he had to leave for London and leave his princess behind._

_"You promised! How are we going to make that true if your at such place!? Why did you have to leave!?" Akako started crying upon hearing Saguru saying he had to leave_

_"I don't want to leave either! But it's father's order! I'm sorry, princess..." he also started crying and held Akako cheeks_

_"... will you wait for me?" Saguru asked with a smile to cheer Akako up but his tears are still flowing down his cheeks_

_"I-I will..." Akako said then wiped her tears and faked a smile_

_"Pretending to be happy huh? Thanks for coming to my life, princess" Saguru said then kissed Akako's cheeks _

__ Time slows down whenever you're around Yeah yeah _

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there _

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale __

*end flashback*

"So... what now Hakuba-kun?" Akako asked blushing, remembering the cute promise they made as a child

Saguru just grinned, knowing that she is thinking about the promise

"We can't be married now silly! But I can be you boyfriend" Saguru said kneeling down to Akako and he held her hand then kissed it

Akako just smiled and let Saguru stand up

"Sure why not?" Akako answered which made Saguru hug her.

He leaned close to her and so close that they can feel each others' breathing

Then their lips met...

They stayed in that position for... no one knows how long...

And maybe, this is the start of their fairytale.

No,

The middle part of their fairytale... Because it already started...

* * *

A/N: Kyaa! Tell me what you think? :P Reviews are welcomed! ^_^V


End file.
